1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial or computer vision systems, e.g. vehicular vision systems. In particular, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting automobiles and pedestrians in a manner that facilitates collision avoidance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collision avoidance systems utilize a sensor system for detecting objects in front of an automobile or other form of vehicle or platform. In general, a platform can be any of a wide range of bases, including a boat, a plane, an elevator, or even a stationary dock or floor. The sensor system may include radar, an infrared sensor, or another detector. In any event the sensor system generates a rudimentary image of the scene in front of the vehicle. By processing that imagery, objects can be detected. Collision avoidance systems generally identify when an object is in front of a vehicle, but usually do not classify the object or provide any information regarding the movement of the object.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that provides for differentiating detected objects.